Ice Throne
by Pitaloka
Summary: This fanfic is a short fanfic and describes Aquarius Camus' personality. Whether the characterization is out of character or not, it will depend on your interpretation and your perspective! COMPLETE!
1. An Ice Saint's Pride

**A/N:** This is a drabble for Aquarius Camus. If you despise him for any reasons, I suggest you to click "refresh" button because this fanfic is dedicated for him!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters. They are property of Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.

**An Ice Saint's Pride**

One day, Hyoga came to me and asked me a very ridiculous question.

"Master…"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

"…Why did _**you**_ ask me such unimportant question, Hyoga?"

"Nnnn…I…I…I only wonder if you...if you…if you have ever had a girlfriend."

For a moment I said no words and only looked at Hyoga's blue eyes. Hyoga was only an adolescent who was always curious and wanted to try everything.

"Master, have you ever had-"

"I have never had one Hyoga and I will _**never**_ have had!"

I said as I came over him.

"Why?"

"Because… I am an ice saint. I deserve my life and my loyalty only for Athena and I have never had sense of affection towards other people besides her, my friends, and my disciple."

I said as I passed next to him leaving him in his discontentment.

****


	2. Fair Statement

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters. They are property of Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.

**Fair Statement of The Overthrown Aquarius**

**By: **Pitaloka

I have nothing else to say besides admitting his power and expressing my gratitude after the Cygnus saint defeated me in my temple. I think I need to state fairly that I was defeated. I feel that I have to admit that the fragile Cygnus is better than me. I have to admit that I am fond of him. His ability mastering _Absolute Zero_ is the proof of his worth and respectable effort. I have to admit that I want to accompany him till the end. I have to admit that I have nothing to do for him now….


	3. Shield

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters. They are property of Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.

**A/N:** I don't make a fix time setting for this fanfic. So, feel free to imagine!

**Shield**

**By: **Pitaloka

When Hyoga asked me why I was so protective in the battle of twelve temples, I said that I was his master. When Milo asked me the reason why I let anyone fight and hurt me when I was a specter who was ordered to bring Athena's head, I answered that I did so because I was the shield of her. Yes…I was the shield of Athena and Hyoga and I would not let anyone else hurt either her or Hyoga.


	4. The Ice Pillar

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters. They are property of Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.

**The Ice Pillar**

When I feel comfortable with my solitude in Kido's mansion garden suddenly a girl's voice greeted me in the afternoon.

"Camus…"

"Good afternoon, Athena…"

The purple haired goddess came to me and looked at me. For a moment she did not say anything and seemed to be confused but later she began to ask me some unexpected questions.

"Camus, why do you always refuse your friend's suggestion?"

"…Because I am not accustomed to, my lady…"

"Why do you always avoid to fulfill your friends' request or your friends' demand?"

"….Because they have full responsibility to their own problems and they ought to be able to solve their problem in their own way."

"Why do you so strict to your principle?"

I was speechless for a moment after she asked me the question. I fell deep into my thought and my heart and thought whether or not she was giving me a trial now. So, I decided to be careful and chose proper words to answer her question.

"My lady, I am strict to my principle because I am a saint of yours and I shall to keep my oath until the end no matter what!"

"I see…Thank you, Camus. I am satisfied to have heard your reply."

With that, she turned back and left me behind. It seemed that she was content to my explanations.

***


	5. Breakable Iceberg

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters. They are property of Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.

**Breakable Iceberg**

**By: **Pitaloka

Stubborn is my second label people address me. I do not mind with that label. In contrast I think the label is worth for me. My stubbornness is similar to iceberg. However, it is broken and reaches its limit when I deal with someone who is stronger than me. Saga…Gemini Saga….He is the leader of gold saints protecting Sanctuary. As one of his young comrades I must obey him. My stubbornness is the _real _iceberg when I deal with either my disciple or another low rank saints but it will break up into pieces when I meet those who are either stronger or more superior than me.


	6. Water

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters!

**Water**

**By: **Pitaloka

Water…Perhaps the single word is appropriate for me. I obey to whom I state my oath for and I follow whomever who leads me. I adapt myself to my environment and do my duty without either complaining or whining. I can be dominant if I stand in the front of lower rank saints and commoners. In other hand, I can be considered as the weak one when I stand in the front of those who are powerful than me.


	7. Oath and Totality

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters. They are property of Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.

**Oath and Totality**

**By: **Pitaloka

Oath…For some people oath means nothing for it can be broken easily or even be forgotten. However, I do not think that oath is a small case because it is a promise. Once one has promised something then he has made an oath or an agreement and _**he**_must fulfill it! Otherwise, he will be considered as _**a coward**_ or _**a loser**_!

By fulfilling my oath then I must do something totally. Having promised to protect Athena then I have uttered my oath and must fulfill it until the end of my life.


	8. Deceitful Love

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAINT SEIYA AND ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Deceitful Love**

Peace, Justice, and Love are three main characteristics Athena's saints must have within themselves. Saints ought to keep peace and set Justice onto this world. Saints must have love within their heart and they can express it in various ways. Love is important and is needed but it can be a _**great**_ disaster for a saint when the love blinds his eyes and his heart. What love means if it hinders him from protecting what he _**MUST**_ protect? What love means if it makes him weaker than he is expected to?

Cold and ruthless are two characteristics my fellows often give to me but for me that's better than being a fake lover offering deceitful love.


	9. My Weakness is My Power

**Disclaimer: **I _**DO NOT OWN**_ SAINT SEIYA AND ITS CHARACTERS!

**My Weakness is My Power**

Life is so ironic. It is like a coin having two sides with different symbols. In this life a small matter can be a biggest one. Rude surface can be smooth one. Strongest men can be the weakest ones in an instant. Laughing mentally is my response whenever people think of my cold and overprotective manner. It seems that they took no notice that being cold and overprotective is only my shield to cover my weakness. My coldness is only my mask to cover my soft and warm heart. My overprotective manner is my way to prevent my students to beat me up. For me, having been beaten up and crying before everyone's eyes cannot be considered as the signs of being a loser. I had been beaten up…I had admitted my student's power….I had cried before my friends and my Goddess…but I am no loser! I am still a winner for I do not attempt to avoid my fate!


End file.
